emilie_autumnfandomcom-20200213-history
Traitor Records
'Traitor Records '''was Emilie Autumn's self-owned, independent record label from late 2001 to 2005, at which time she transferred over to Trisol Records. Traitor's last release was in April of 2006 with Autumn's ''Opheliac EP. ''The label is no longer active. Traitor Records was home to four different musical projects: Emilie Autumn, The Jane Brooks Project, Ravensong, and Convent. It offered an online music store and sold trinkets and miscellanious costume merchandise for a time before Autumn opened WillowTech House with friend Queen fLee, which became a sister site and company to Traitor. Beginnings The "about" section of a very old incarnation of the website for Traitor Records (which now redirects to Emilie Autumn's website) listed this about the label: : ''It all began in 1997, when 17-year-old Emilie Autumn booked a day in the studio and emerged with a thousand copies of an album showcasing violin masterpieces of the seventeenth century. The album, "On A Day...," was originally intended to serve as Emilie's "calling card" to the classical music industry, a high-class demo of sorts. But it turned out to be the last straw in the already strained relationship between the unorthodox Emilie and the pompous academia that characterizes the classical world. What Emilie thought was conservative the historical paragons considered audacious, and audiences didn't care as long as they could buy a copy. Finally, Emilie flexed her muscles and jumped ship, releasing "On A Day..." on her own label, and the fittingly titled Traitor Records was born. : In the years since, Emilie has conceived several projects ranging in style from renaissance to rock, and entrusted them to the care and direction of indie and major labels alike, only to take them back upon finding that she could do a better job of it herself. In 2001, Traitor was officially launched and now houses a small but gifted roster of acts, including all of Emilie's recorded catalog to this point. : The mission of Traitor Records is to support and promote genuine musical artistry, irrespective of genre, and with the belief that quality and content will eclipse mediocrity in the end. : Traitor Records is owned by recording artist, Emilie Autumn. Traitor Records became fully active after Emilie split with Seraph Records, which had released her Chambermaid EP. She sold the album through Traitor afterwards. Releases Albums, Singles, and EPs *On a Day... *Chambermaid EP *By the Sword Single *Enchant *Opheliac EP Digital Previews *Convent: Find me A Man *Ravensong: Ancient Grounds *Jane Brooks Project (JBP): Gentlemen Aren't Nice *JBP: Faces Like Mine *JBP: You Fool *JBP: Lovely Books *Across the Sky and Other Poems *What If? Lyrics and Sheet Music (unpublished) *Your Sugar Sits Untouched (through WillowTech House Publications) Information about Traitor Though information about Traitor Records is somewhat scarce due to the lack of popularity and fanbase that Emilie had at the time Traitor was active, there are traces of the "Enchant Era" still lingering about. Here are some links for you to do your own research and explorations. *Internet Archives of one incarnation of the Traitor Records Website *The Emilie Autumn Archives *OMistressMine *Battered Rose If you find anything you'd like to share, add it to the list!